


【澈漢】你眼底的斑斕星光，照亮我的心房。

by weiweihish



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:02:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25706347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weiweihish/pseuds/weiweihish
Summary: 誰都有感到脆弱無助的時刻，這種情緒來的總是很突然。
Relationships: Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Yoon Jeonghan
Kudos: 5





	【澈漢】你眼底的斑斕星光，照亮我的心房。

誰都有感到脆弱無助的時刻，這種情緒來的總是很突然。

緊張煩躁焦慮恐慌憂慮恐懼充斥腦內，自信心在崩塌，碎片一塊一塊砸在心口，隱隱作痛。

崔勝哲站在預錄的舞台上，粉絲還沒入場，觀眾席黑壓壓一片；他覺得黑暗如同浪潮般兇猛的向他襲來，打得他喘不過氣。

心臟不規律的鼓動，胃裡在翻騰，手掌心開始出汗，額頭也佈滿細汗，暈眩伴隨而來，崔勝哲覺得全身的力氣都被抽走，連麥克風都快要拿不住。

來來去去的工作人員還在調整設備、吩咐事項，誰也沒有發覺崔勝哲的異狀。

肩膀上的壓力越來越重，眼前的事物有些模糊，幽暗的絕望開始壟罩崔勝哲；

就要被打敗了啊…

眼淚快要奪眶而出，下意識回過頭卻對上那雙總是溫潤如水的雙眸。

一望無際的黑暗裡飄出點點光亮，小小的光芒緩緩壯大光輝四射。

崔勝哲也覺得很神奇，直到剛剛還煩躁不安不已卻因為看了尹淨漢一瞬，所有蠢蠢欲動都被壓制，原本波濤洶湧的負面想法一一被撫平。

「…怎麼了?」尹淨漢開口，軟潤的奶音讓崔勝哲微笑，走到他身邊壞心的抬手揉亂尹淨漢才剛剛造型好的髮型，然後換來氣急敗壞地罵聲和造型師的狠瞪。

再次用好頭髮的尹淨漢立刻找上崔勝哲報復，狠狠給他幾個無影腳做懲罰。

即使屁股有點疼，崔勝哲還是笑得臉都皺在一起，尹淨漢噘起嘴念了句真是個傻瓜就拉著崔勝哲一起去做準備。

望著專心致志的與工作人員討論的尹淨漢和隊友們，崔勝哲就覺得踏實。

還好，還好身邊有你們、有你。

偷偷拉過尹淨漢的手牽著，對方投來疑問的眼神崔勝哲只是笑得燦爛。雖然有些不明所以，尹淨漢卻也跟著笑了，眼神閃亮亮的。


End file.
